Flushing toilets and portable flushing toilets are increasingly more in the market; one common flushing manner is a tubular single-head, double-head and horizontal spraying form, water sources are supplied through a telescopic pneumatic pump or a hand-lift water pump, and during operation, water can come out by waiting for recovery or reciprocating multiple times to form a negative pressure. Moreover, discharge pressure cannot be increased through artificial force; another one is electric flushing, an overall battery pack and a pump body take place of a manual pump body, coexistence of multiple forms cannot be achieved, power supply is battery powered, the source is single, and different demands of users cannot be met.
Further, a drain tank matching therewith cannot achieve intensification of space because the traditional rotary installed seal valve is installed outside the drain tank, another valve component is completely installed inside the drain tank, and damage of any component cannot enable replacement.
Further, fixing of the traditional drain tank is achieved through surrounding lugs or complicated components installed in the bottom, and the positioning is complex.
Further, a rotatable drain pipe that the traditional blow-molding drain tank is provided with cannot be completely poured out because a part of the drain pipe extends into the drain tank.